Maelstrom of Hellsing V3
by scarface101
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki. Son of infamous Vampire hunter Kushina Uzumaki has trained with and by the Hellsing organization. And now he's back in Konoha. Seeking his pound of flesh, and to unravel the Uzu Conspiracy. Naruto x harem. Some bashing. Some possible minor genderbending. Please leave lots of reviews. No flames.


**A/N: Sorry for lack of updates. My grandfather had a stroke a few days back. He is slowly recovering now. His mind is okay, he's fully aware of who he is, what happened and where he is, but he is somewhat weak on his right side and almost constantly tired due to Doctors poking and prodding at him all damn day. If anyone believes in prayer, then please pray for him. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Summary: Ten years after the Kyuubi attack, while investigating a probable Vampire incursion in Konoha. Integra Hellsing encounters her thought to be deceased Fiance Naruto. She takes him with her to England and explains everything about who he truly is and about his mother, a fearsome Vampire hunter with a powerful connection to the Supernatural, who's whereabouts are unknown.**

 **Since then, Naruto has trained relentlessly to be a Hunter like his mother. His weapons of choice being a set of throwing knives, and a scythe earning him the nickname 'Reaper'. He also developed a bond with a certain She Wolf and some supernatural entities to serve as Familiars, one of which being Seras Victoria whom was a gift from Alucard.**

 **He had also occasionally visited other Shinobi villages in search of recruits to develop a crack team of Hunter's. They were called 'The Specialists.'**

 **Now after three years and a Genin graduation on the way, Naruto and the Hellsing organization return to Konoha to find Kushina and discover the truth behind the Uzu conspiracy.**

 **Chapter one: The Return.**

In Konoha at the Ninja Academy one Iruka Umino was in the middle of announcing a batch of students that had traveled and learned abroad and were taking the Konoha exam to become Genin. A number of students grumbled believing it to be unfair but this was silenced when a group of three entered the room.

One was a girl with a rather… busty girl with blonde chin length hair and piercing blue eyes dressed in a black tail coat, white shirt and gloves, a black silk tie and dress pants as well. Giving her the appearance of some kind of butler.

The other was a girl with mint green hair, a chocolate colored skin tone, deep orange eyes as well. She wore a grey trench coat and had some type of large red container on her back.

The third one had blonde hair and blue eyes, he wore a Black Stetson hat, a wore a custom bandolier that held a set of knives, a black trench coat that had a rather wicked looking scythe strapped to his back. **(A/N: Think the Undertaker's Scythe from Black Butler.)**

At his side was a silvery white Wolf. It's eyes showed a deep intelligence as it gazed at the class room and glared at the various students with a small growl. The blonde man pushed up his hat with a single finger and spoke "Allow me to introduce ourselves. This is Samui, Fuu, and Ammy-chan. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, at your service."

The boys immediately began whispering about the new girls, making comments on Samui's Large bust or Fuu's dark skin. The girls made some whispers about how cool Naruto looked with the scythe. From inside Kiba Inuzuka's jacket, one Akamaru was panting at the sight of the She Wolf.

The Wolf glanced at the pup and gave him a dismissive bark causing the pup to whimper and nearly relieve himself inside Kiba's jacket as he passed out in apparent delight. Ammy-chan sniffed out Iruka Umino who thought she was trying to make friends with him. But she growled at him and barked at her master.

Naruto chuckled and spoke "She says you're a greasy good-for-nothing teacher." The Scarred Chunin took offense at that, especially the greasy part. He knew who the blonde was, the Kyuubi brat that mysteriously vanished some years ago. He had to restrain himself from growling at him and ordered "Take your seats if you please."

The blonde chuckled and spoke to his wolf friend "Ammy-chan. Find me someone good to sit with!" the Wolf seemingly smirked as she began sniffing about the classroom. Clambering onto the desks of some students as well. Finally she stopped next to Hinata and Ino and began barking, signaling him to approach. He smirked and went to the indicated seat. He sat down with his two female companions opting to stand behind him and Ammy laying on his lap, rolling onto her side as though she were demanding a belly rub.

He obliged her and began rubbing her belly. "Greedy thing." He muttered, earning a swift smack from the Wolf's tail for his comment. After that interesting spectacle a series of tests were handed out to the students. They had half an hour to finish the written tests.

Naruto, Samui and Fuu completed theirs in under five minutes, much to Iruka and Mizuki's surprise. Next the class was escorted outside where a series of dummies were set up. Each having a bullseye mark on their chest and heads.

Naruto scratched his head at how overly simple that this was and asked "Are our hits scored by anatomical hits or do we just aim for the bullseye?" Iruka and Mizuki looked at each other for a moment and former replied "We do have some special dummies in storage for more advanced training, but I don't think you'd want…" the chunin was cut off by the blonde who stated "Get me one. Those basic ones are too boring."

The Chunin groaned and fetched one of the special dummies that was significantly more accurate on the human anatomy. The students, including one Sasuke Uchiha, looked on in interest, wondering what the new guy was going to do. With a flick of his wrist, a sharp 'snikt' noise sounded out as a throwing knife popped out of his sleeve. "Left eye." The blonde called out and threw the knife making it sail through the air and hit the designated mark he had called out.

"Right lung." He called out and threw another dagger making it hit the mark with a thunk sound. "Heart." He called again and threw another knife hitting it square in the dummies heart.

Both Mizuki and Iruka dropped their clipboards at how the Kyuubi brat hit the spots he called out with pinpoint accuracy. After collecting his knives, Samui and Fuu achieved similar results as they used the same dummy. The remaining students didn't feel as brave and simply used the basic dummy.

Next came class spars. Naruto stood amidst the crowd, scratching the ears of Ammy while twirling about a butterfly knife in his left hand, the blade danced between his fingers as he watched the spars. He had to restrain himself from laughing at the Fangirl vs Fangirl matches which were basically unsexy catfights that involved scratching and hair-pulling.

The other matches were a bit more interesting. Chouji and Shikamaru were paired to fight each other, but the former surprisingly forfeited first and said it would be too 'troublesome' to fight his best friend, stealing the Nara's line.

Hinata was paired against Ino, the former was clenching and unclenching her fist in thought as she glanced occasionally at Naruto. For a brief moment the blonde sensed something beneath that shy exterior. Perhaps that Hyuuga girl was hiding something by feigning shyness and insecurity?

He hmmed to himself and noticed a figure, hiding away in the shade. With a smirk he went towards the tree that had a swing attached to it. Leaning against the tree, was none other than Alucard. He crossed his arms and muttered "These brats are to be what's called Shinobi? I've seen Ghouls with more fighting ability than these little snots." Naruto chuckled at that statement and spoke "Too true Old man. But you aren't here in broad daylight just to watch this lame ass exam. Hell, killing Ghouls is more fun than this."

The Vampire chuckled, he and Naruto had an interesting relationship. The boy often called him 'Old man' and he called the boy 'Brat'. No one was really sure what to label them as. Coworkers? Partners? Friends? No one knew. But Alucard certainly liked the kid. He had strong genes in him, courtesy of his mother of course. Admittedly, Kushina was beyond all doubt one of the few, if only beings in the world that could successfully kill him.

And he certainly saw a lot of her in her offspring. "Whatever brat. My Master commanded me to keep an eye on things here. Make sure those 'teachers' don't try anything funny." The vampire spoke with a small smirk knowing that Integra always dotted on her younger fiancé.

"Hmph. And even after I told her it wasn't necessary. Especially since I have Samui, Fuu, Ammy-chan, and of course my Spectres." The blonde stated with a slightly disgruntled tone. Alucard adjusted his hat and asked casually "Speaking of those Spectres how is it going with that one called Elizabeth?"

The blonde scratched his cheek and replied "Making progress. She is a difficult one to control." The Vampire smirked at that and began to disappear into the shadows "Excellent. It seems I'm not needed here. I think I'll go take a nap or something to kill time. I'll tell Master you're handling this." Spoke the Vampire lord as he vanished .

"My lord. You're being called up." Spoke Samui from behind her fellow blonde. He simply nodded and went back to the sparring grounds and entered the circle. "Sorry Naruto-kun. But weapons aren't allowed." Spoke Iruka.

The blonde glared angrily and stated "Don't presume that you know me or have the right to call me 'Kun'. And fine. I don't need weapons for fighting a whelp." He took off his scythe and planted the blade into the ground, the hung his bandolier on the handle.

Into the ring entered one Sasuke Uchiha who took on his clans taijutsu stance. Mizuki signaled the start of the match, and the Uchiha waited for his opponent to recklessly charge him. The blonde also waited a few moments then asked "You going to fight me or just stand there and undress me with your eyes? I know I'm a handsome specimen but I don't swing that way."

The Uchiha flushed red with anger and charged at the blonde, whom stepped to the side, stuck his foot out and made the Uchiha trip outside the ring. The majority of the class looked on absolutely stunned. This new kid beat the Rookie of the Year just by tripping him?

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU CHEATED! I DEMAND A REMATCH!" shouted Sasuke as he got up from the dirt. The blonde however was cleaning out an ear with his pinky finger and spoke calmly "I see your lips moving but I'm not hearing words."

Iruka immediately intervened and reluctantly called it Naruto's match. With a smirk, the blonde picked up his weapons and replaced them on his person. Only thing left would be the Jutsu portion. And that'd be a snap thanks to an old friend of his from Konoha.

In the background Mizuki whispered to his coworker "That damn brat is too smug for his own good. Listen Iruka, I was thinking of gathering up some pals of mine and teaching the brat a lesson tonight. You in?" the Scarred Chunin scowled and nodded, wanting to get some kind of revenge against the Kyuubi itself.

 **Later that night.**

Integra Hellsing was preparing dinner for her fiancé. What few knew was that she had learned a number of skills when she was younger to please her future husband. One of her favorites was the culinary arts. Cooking was in many ways like Chemistry, which required a keen mind, knowledge of ingredients, and the correct combination of said ingredients to make a tasty masterpiece.

Then she went to go personally congratulate him, and saw a most unfortunate incident.

 **Flashback**.

The leader of Hellsing waited amongst the crowd of parents, awaiting her fiancé. The doors burst open and the children came out screaming excitedly. Her ears rang from the noise but she paid it no mind, sh at last saw Naruto but he appeared to be arguing with some greasy looking Chunin with a Scar across the bridge of his nose.

In curiosity she decided to see what it was about. When she entered the hallway she could now hear what was being said "I don't care about such things as the 'Will of Fire'. My being here, my taking the damn Genin exam, my being a Konoha Shinobi is little more than a formality. If I ever felt like it, I could slash this silly headband right now and set up at any other village I choose." Stated her Fiancé with fire dancing in his eyes and his Wolf companion angrily growling at the Chunin.

The infuriated Chunin berated the blonde. Something or other about 'Konoha is your home and you have a duty' or some such nonsense. With that she decided to break it up and say "That's enough. My Fiancé is correct. As stated by my letter to your Hokage him being a Konoha Shinobi is a formality. Nothing else. If you press the issue you can and will be charged to the full extent of the law." With a triumphant smirk from Naruto the leader of Hellsing, the blonde Hunter and silver She wolf left, leaving a furious Iruka.

 **Flashback end.**

She honestly hated politics. And here in these backwards Elemental Nations, politics were even worse. She sighed and continued her task. Suddenly a red alarm light began blinking showing that intruders had tripped the silent alarm Kushina set up for her private mansion which she often loaned to Hellsing.

Integra smirked knowing that the intruders were going to get a very nasty surprise.

 **Outside**.

Iruka, Mizuki and a band of their fellow Chunin sat amongst the trees, observing the mansion. "Are we sure that the Kyuubi brat is in there?" asked Iruka, wondering how the brat was suddenly living in luxury. "Yeah. We're sure. My buddy said that a weird group of people was setting up shop in there. The damned Kyuubi too. Okay. We'll split into three teams. Me and Iruka shall sneak inside through the side entrance. Hayate, you go through the backdoor. Suzume, you and the rest take the roof. I'm sure at least one of us will find the damned brat." Spoke Mizuki with a smirk, liking that he was in charge of this unofficial mission. They were even silently backed by the Civilian council.

They all nodded and dashed towards their assigned entry points. Hayate ran through a garden area towards the back entrance. He stopped when he heard footsteps approach, it was that Green-haired girl the blonde had with him during the exams, who also passed with him but mysteriously vanished after she had received her headband.

She rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and muttered "Visitors now? Come back tomorrow afternoon during work hours ya putz." Without hesitation he used his katana to slash her across the chest. "Forgive me. But I have a duty to protect Konoha." He spoke after several coughs.

He turned his back to the girl he thought would have bled out in seconds. He was about to walk towards the back entrance but felt a pressure on his ankle, a thick bead of sweat fell from his brow as he stiffly turned and saw out the corner of her eye that she wasn't dead "That's no good. I'll get into trouble if you do that. **The young masters orders were clear. Never let intruders in to pester him or Integra-sama.** " The last part she muttered in a dark tone and thrust her palm into the Chunin's face.

A loud crash occurred, revealing Hayate against a wall with spiderweb cracking behind him. Blood spattered all over the place. "Wow. That's a lot of blood from such a sickly looking guy." Fuu stated as she rubbed some blood that splattered off her forehead.

Hayate's hand twitched as he coughed blood then shouted out "IRUKA! MIZUKI! SUZUME! EVERYONE! RUN AWAY! THIS PLACE ISN'T NORMAL!" Fuu growled and clenched her fist then slammed it into his face. A loud crash occurred causing birds to fly off in fright from the trees.

Suzume and her group came to investigate the noise and saw Hayate's body. His head smashed into a crimson paste. "You shouldn't yell like that. The young master hates noisy pests." Spoke the Nanabi Jinchuuriki with an annoyed pouty expression. She then heard a sharp whistling noise and leaned her head to the side, avoiding a thrown Kunai. She turned and spotted more intruders, her orange eyes almost glowing in the dark.

"You bitch! How dare you kill Hayate-san?!" shouted the spectacled Kunoichi. Fuu growled as she charged like an angry rhino "I don't care about bugs like you! The young master doesn't lock me away!" she shouted as her fist collided into the tree making a crunch sound as the base broke and the tree came crashing down.

Suzume screamed in shock as she leapt to another tree "IS SHE SOME KIND OF MONSTER?!" Fuu picked up the fallen tree with her bare hands and chucked it at the group of Chunin and yelled "The young master doesn't keep me from making friends!"

The Chunin yelled in panic as they scattered. A pair of insectoid wings sprang from Fuu's back and began to buzz as she took off at high speed and ripped off the heads of two Chunin in mid-air "The young master doesn't break my things or yell at me for things that aren't my fault! That's why I love the young master! I shall serve and protect him forever and ever!"

Suzume growled and readied more Kunai then heard a thunderous bang, and the brains of another chunin splattered onto her making her shriek. The remaining Chunin pointed up at the roof and yelled "Someone's attacking us from up there!"

Suzume growled in frustration, she was an Academy teacher that taught flower pressing for a living! She wasn't prepared for combat! She didn't even think the Kyuubi brat would have some monster guarding him. She shook her head and decided it was best to retreat to the roof and deal with who might be up there.

As the used Chakra to enhance their jumping abilities she noticed that green-haired beast wasn't following them for some reason. She wondered why that was. When they landed on the rooftop there were these strange metallic things lined up along the roof as far as the eye could see. "The hell are these?" asked the remaining Chunin with her.

Suzume gulped, remembering a book she once read about the western countries far out into the sea "Are these rifles? I thought they were a myth." She muttered in shock. Suddenly more gunshots rang out piercing through the Chunin's head and chest and through Suzume's arm.

She dove down to take cover and peeked to see how many people were there. She only saw a singular female figure off in the distance.

"Honestly. Rats in the Master's home are a big no-no. Ah well. My trigger finger is getting itchy and I needed something to shoot." Spoke one Seras Victoria. A formerly human police girl turned Vampire, courtesy of Alucard who was now in service to her new master Naruto Uzumaki.

She tossed aside the empty rifles and picked up and dual-wielded two more and fired a barrage of bullets at Suzume. When the shots ceased, she took an immediate chance and leapt off the roof towards the Courtyard. In a split second… she realized her life-ending blunder as she had acted without thinking.

She was now in Seras' sight and (BANG). A loud crash occurred.

 **With Naruto and Integra.**

Naruto was enjoying a pleasant meal with his fiance. Both hers and Samui's cooking was absolutely divine. He knew not how Integra learned to cook, and he didn't care. Though she occasionally hinted that his mother taught her, but she had never confirmed it. He was fully aware of the intruders but had total confidence his servants could handle it.

Suddenly something crashed through the window. He sighed and snapped his fingers, signaling Samui to enter. The busty blonde from Kumo bowed to him with one hand behind her back and the other on her large chest. "How might I be of service young master?"

The blonde pointed to the bleeding glass ridden carcass of The now deceased Suzume and spoke "Clean that ugly thing up. It is spoiling my dinner with Integra-oyabun." Samui nodded and proceeded to toss the corpse out the window for proper disposal but then the doors burst open revealing one Iruka and Mizuki panting with cuts and bruises along their bodies.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THIS CRAZY MANSION?! SOME WEIRD GUY IN A TEN GALLON HAT ATTACKED US! THEN A CRAZY OLD GUY USED THESE WIRE THINGS! THEN THAT WOLF TRIED TO RIP US APART! AND WE STILL CAN'T FIND…. AH! KYUUBI BASTARD!" Screamed Iruka pointing at the blonde Hunter.

"Bastard I might be given what my father did. But certainly not a Kyuubi bastard. And you managed to survive Alucard, Walter, and Ammy-chan? Either those three were toying around with you and guiding you to me, or you were born under a lucky star. Perhaps you came here to try and teach me a lesson? Like in the old days? Nice try. But I'm not a sniveling brat shouting 'Dattebayo' or 'Hokage' anymore." The blonde spoke while casually cutting into his tenderloin steak like everything was perfectly normal.

"You… you won't get away with this!" shouted Mizuki in an angry tone.

"Get away with what? Killing your fellow Chunin? I was here, enjoying a nice dinner with Integra-Oyabun, and you guys attempted to intrude into our home. If anything this was self-defense and the Sandaime shall be forced to compensate me for this inconvenience, regardless of whether he was or was not involved. If anything I should be thanking you for that." He chuckled and sipped on some wine.

The two Chunin were about to attack, Iruka prepared his kunai while Mizuki was about to use a large shuriken on his back. But the two froze and found they couldn't move their bodies. "Spectre Emulation: Elizabeth Bathory."

The two Chunin froze as a nude female appeared from the Blonde's shadow. A wicked grin across her face as her nude form and hair was dripping in blood. "May I introduce, the Blood Countess, Elizabeth Bathory. In life she was a Countess whom became an infamous serial killer. Some say she bathed in the blood of virgins to retain her youth. I found her a year ago and bound her to my will as a Spectre. A spirit whom is bound willingly or otherwise to a human.

Given her violent nature she's a difficult one to control. But is now obedient to me. She is currently manipulating the blood in your bodies to keep you perfectly still. With but a command I can make her cause your hearts to implode or other organs to rupture." The blonde spoke while twirling his silverware between his fingers.

"Master. Let me kill them! Let me bathe in their hot blood!" spoke the Spectre with a malicious grin. Integra and Samui glanced at Naruto awaiting his response. He smirked and spoke "Tempting as that would be, they may yet be more valuable alive. And even if they are absolutely worthless… pain and agony is so much more fulfilling than a simple kill."

With a nod the Spectre snapped her fingers, making the two pass out. "Samui. Hurry up that uly thing is bleeding all over the rug." With a nod Samui dumped Suzume's body out the window and dragged the two Chunin away.

Elizabeth giggled and blew her master a kiss then disappeared back into his shadow. Integra adjusted her glasses and asked "Do you really think that old man is involved?"

The blonde sipped his wine and answered "Hiruzen? Nah. Not his style. He prefers to be an appeaser or do things passively. He doesn't have the balls for this. Especially since I just arrived. He'll try somewhat more subtle means to put a leash on me. Fortunately, I have a few tricks of my own Oyabun."

He pulled out a small notebook from his breast pocket. Integra noticed it belonged to Kushina whom left it in Hellsings care. It was written in a type of code that only Naruto himself seemed to understand. He flipped through the pages under the section 'Sleeper agents'.

Then he found a picture of a woman with purple hair in a pineapple like pontytail and the Name "Anko Mitarashi." Then he saw the words 'activation codes' under her name. He got up from the dining table and picked up a nearby phone. He dialed the appropriate number. When Anko answered on the other end Naruto spoke into the mouthpiece "Activation code: 6, 21, 12, 12. 18, 5, 19, 5, 20. 1, 19, 19, 21, 13, 5. 1, 21, 16, 8, 1. 16, 18, 15, 20, 15, 3, 15, 12."

On the other end of the Line Anko's brain shut down when the number reciting stopped. The gears in her head froze as her eyes fogged over in a way that said no one was home. Then life sprang back into her eyes as her mind kicked back into overdrive. "Understood." With that she slammed the phone down and hanged up.

The blonde smirked as Integra asked "What the hell was that?" the Jinchuurki grinned and replied "My mother left me this thing with a set of instructions. In the event she vanished or died, she created a network of agents loyal to Uzu. However she hid them away by placing hypnotic suggestions into their heads to make certain barriers in their minds to keep any nosy Yamanaka's from sniffing around. I just reactivated one. I gave her the command code: Full. Reset. Assume. Alpha. Protocol. And right now, the Alpha Protocol… is me."

Integra stood amazed. She knew Kushina was a tactical genius but never even imagined she prepared such a contingency. She must have prepared for virtually everything.

With that the two resumed their meals. All the while looking forward to exposing the Uzu conspiracy.

 **End chapter one.**

 **A/N: Kinda rushed and all that. Skipped over some stuff. But I couldn't get this out of my head. I suddenly felt inspired to do something with Hellsing. Anyway I'm not sure when I might update next. Please leave lots of reviews. Flames not welcome.**


End file.
